


Love, Wheein.

by rewheegion



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Kim taeyeon - Freeform, Tiffany Hwang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewheegion/pseuds/rewheegion
Summary: In which Wheein finds love wherever she is.(this will be a series of oneshots with different pairings.)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Love, Wheein.

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine. Enjoy reading ♡

It is a typical Wednesday night for Wheein as she scrolls through her phone while lounging in her living room couch, the tv is on as a background noise. Her roommate hasn't been back yet from the university, sighting about a last minute practice for the upcoming festival.

She sighs as she plopped down the couch, the boredom is slowly eating her away. Her classes won't resume until next week and she'd lost count of things to entertain herself. As a homebody, being at home should be easy.

However, ever since she got herself a roommate who would randomly drags her to new places or restaurants, her routine of being homebody is ruined (which is kind of weird as her roommate is a homebody herself). She still craves her own space and time, of course but somehow no matter how weird it sounded, she finds going outside and doing new things healing.

Or it could be because of her company.

She smiled as she remembers their little outing to the beach last weekend and how it makes her feel things.

Really special things.

####

_She remembered it was a Sunday morning, the sun was bright but there was a little breeze that made it tolerable._

_She just came out of her room when she noticed her roommate on the couch, munching on her cereal while her eyes were focused on the cartoon she was watching._

_She shook her head in disbelief, who would've thought that this childlike creature was older than her by 4 years. Most of the times, it baffled her how innocent she looks especially when she smiles with that little chin dimple of her._

_She walked up behind the couch, patting her on her shoulder as she greeted her, "Goodmorning, unnie. What are we watching?"_

_She saw how her head turned to looked at her, the way her eyes smiles as she greeted her back with her mouth full._

_She patted her unnie's cheeks before telling her, "Chew slowly or you'll choke." She saw her nod before refocusing her attention back on her cartoon._

_She went to the kitchen to get her own breakfast then joined her unnie as they spent their Sunday morning lazily._

_It was a little over 1pm when her unnie suddenly got up and looked at her direction, that beautiful smile of hers painted on her face again._

_"Wheein-ah" her unnie said while doing some aegyo that they both can't helped but cringed_

_"Hmm?" She hummed because her voice was lost at the moment especially when her unnie was looking at her as if she's the universe, her universe._

_"Wanna go to the beach today? The weather's nice, not to sunny and not to gloomy either." Her unnie asked while pointing towards their opened window_

_"Right now?" She looked at her as if she grown another head, it's not that she doesn't want to but she somehow wanted to keep her unnie for herself._

_"No. Tomorrow." Her unnie deadpanned and as she rolled her eyes, she can't help but laugh. "Come on, Wheeinie. I'm gonna be busy for the festival starting Monday so we won't be able to hang out often. Pretty pleaseeeee?" said her unnie as she batted her eyes at her_

_"You do know unnie that the physical appearance of please does not change anything?" She almost laughed out loud when she heard her unnie groaned._

_She stood up from where she's seated which earned her a confused look from her unnie, she just smiled as she walked to her room, "you better be dressed already when i get out, unnie!" She yelled out and from the corner of her eyes, she saw her unnie sprinting towards her own room._

####

_They reached the beach after an hour of driving. She immediately got out of the car and inhaled the fresh air and she thought that maybe going out to the beach today wasn't such a bad idea after all._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw her unnie looking at her with a knowing look as if she knew this was what just she needed._

_"Wasn't such a bad idea, after all huh." Her unnie can't helped but comment when she came to walk towards the beach with her, she just replied with a hum._

_They casually strolled along the beach, enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind and calming sounds of the waves. Her hair was being blown away by the wind that she can't help but groaned as she keeps fixing it, she then heard her unnie laughed._

_"Don't laugh! You don't know my struggle because yours in a ponytail." She groaned as she tried to hold her hair in one hand, she was internally cursing the wind for ruining her hair._

_Her unnie didn't replied but instead, walked up behind her as she braided her hair before securing it with one of her hair ties that's always around her wrist._

_"There, now you look even more beautiful." She heard her unnie softly said_

_She couldn't help the blush that spread fast on her face, she tried to play it cool as she joined her unnie once again._

_They decided to settle down on the less crowded part of the beach. Her unnir brought one of their blankets from home and laid it down so they could sit on it._

_She exhales loudly, her eyes closed as she feels the gentle breeze of the wind on her skin. Unbeknownst to her, her unnie had been watching her every move with a smile on her face._

_"Wheein-ah" she heard her unnie called softly her name which made her open her eyes_

_The moment that she looked at her, she felt her breathing stop. Her unnie looked so beautiful with the warm glow of the sun going down as her background and the way she was looking at her, it was enough to make her heart beat fast._

_She heared herself hum as a reply just so her unnie won't know that she's really not listening._

_"We've known each other for quite some time now, right? I don't know if you knew but" her unnie let out a nervous chuckle that instantly made her snapped out of reverie._

_"But I have this huge crush on you right from that moment when you first smiled at me. It was when Hyo introduced us together and ever since then, I just wanna be closer to you. So when Hyo told me that you were looking for a roommate, I grabbed that chance. I tried controlling myself to be honest, that was why I was mostly not home during the first months of us living together but there's just something that keeps me wanting to get close to you. I don't know if it was of your smile or your laugh but I just know I want to be with you, always. Though I really think it's your eyes, the way they shine whenever you looked at something you love or maybe it's just you. I like you because it's you."_

_She's pretty sure that she really didn't heared any of what her unnie said over the loud beating of her heart. But what she knows was that she was feeling the same thing as her unnie does, love._

_"So what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" Her unnie looked at her with her nervous smile and she can see the fear in her eyes so she smiled at her, showing off her dimple that she knew her unnie love._

_"Yes."_

####

Wheein is woken up from her dream with someone patting her cheek lightly, she slowly blink away the sleepiness and see her unnie smiling down at her.

"Why did you sleep here? Your back will hurt you know" she hears her say as she sit up and let her unnie fix her hair

"I didn't know that I fell asleep. How was the rehearsal?"

"It was good, everything is finally fixed and we're ready for the festival which remind me, you're going right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Taeng unnie." She says softly as she pulls her unnie down to kiss her on the lips.


End file.
